The Love Letter
by palon
Summary: Another Matt/Tai fic... How will he react to the letter...? (Taito/Yaoi so be warned, if you don't like then don't be stupid and read it!)


# The Love Letter

### by [palon][1]

Wrote: 5-04-2000

First of all I'd like to give special thanks to JamiE which again helped me a lot when it came to motivation into writing this the fic and help in writing it. Cause of that motivation and all the feelings and thoughts I have about this I just pumped out this little fic which happens to be my third now. It's not as good as the first to but I felt compeled to write it so I did. It all started with the letter I wrote from Tai's point of view in a extreamly boring lecture class. It's very sappy but I like it. The story takes place after the group got back to the real world so they could stop Myotismon. Oh I guess I should say I don't own any of the characters and have no rights to them, it's just a little something I wrote as a fan. *sappy yaoi so watch out*

* * *

The story opens up with a blond hair boy trying to watch T.V. but to no avail. All he could get was snow. Finally he got fed up and went into his room when he saw an envelope sitting on a desk in his room. Wondering what it could be he walked over and picked it up. He looked at it, the writing on the envelope said: For the eyes of Yamato Ishida only! His eyes got wide as he read those words. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. He turned to Gabumon and asked if he knew how it got there. All Gabumon would say was that he promiced he wouldn't tell. Matt turned back to the letter and with a very courious expression on his face opened it up and began to read it. 

* * *

Matt, there is something I have to tell you. Something that I must tell you. Something that I'm to much in terror to tell you face to face. All I ask is you keep and open mind about all of this for I am still the same person that has been your best friend for some time now and the person that knows more about you than anyone else. Maybe even your brother. Oh well here we go... 

This may shock you but please don't hate me for this, I could never go on without you. Yama, my friend, the friend of all friends, I... I love you! I know what you're thinking, 'yeah as a friend just like I've come to'. Well yeah it's aparent that I love you as a friend, we have gotton really close in the time we've been in the Digi-World, but it's more than that. I have always liked you a lot, even if I didn't show it in the begining, and been some what attracted to you. The attraction though was of little merit or concern. Now, well now, I love you deeper than I ever thought possiable in every way. It happened slowely but surely but as time went on I fell more in love with you every day. It goes well beyond simple attraction or simple friendship now. 

I hope you don't hate me for this, I can't help it. You are so perfect, why did you have to be so perfect? Your hair, eyes with the deep blue of 1000 oceans, face, ears, upper body, hands, tight butt, umm.. nice package, legs, feet, and you're clothes that work so well on you. Shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. All so amazingly perfect. And thats just the outside, inside I love you so much more. Your heart, mind, and soul are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Just being around you makes the worst day turn uphoric. 

God how I wish we could be together. How I wish you felt the same way. I just can't contain myself and want you in every way. To have your heart, mind, body and soul, nothing would be better. 

Out of respect and love for you I will leave you alone and give you time. I can't stand to be away from you but I guess you need the time. I just hope you understand how I feel about you and don't hate me for that. I love you and that would hurt to much. 

Even if you don't feel the same I hope we can still remain great friends. I love you so much which I guess I've said many times now. I couldn't be without you... goodbye my love and I hope to see and talk with you soon. 

If or when you wish to talk come find me, I will be off apart from the group. To think and give you time. I will do whatever you want. 

  
_Taichi Kamiya_

* * *

Matt leaned up against the wall suddenly felling very weak and like he was going to loose his balance. A look of absolute shock formed on his face. _Tai.. Tai loves me?! How could he love me? How could he think I'm so perfect? How? With all the fighting and everything else? I know we became good friends even though we didn't show it much to the others but this?_ Matt's mind goes in a thousand different directions, to all the fights, to all the moments when they were truly friends. He tried to find something that would give him a clue of how this happened. How it was possiable that Tai had falled in love with him. He sat down not being able to stand anymore, he just couldn't get an answer to everything that was rushing through his mind. 

Gabumon looked over at Matt which he saw didn't look well at all and spoke, "Matt?" 

Matt still being in a total state of shock and confusion above anything else didn't hear his digimon call for him. "Matt?" Gabumon called again but still no reply. Gabumon started to get worried and walked over to his friend. He looked Matt directly in the face and got close, "MATT?!" Matt shock his head and came out of it a little, "Yes?" he asked in a very meek tone. "Are you alright?" Gabumon questioned with concern in his voice. "I... I'm fine" was all he could get out as his head turned to the ground. A confused look planted itself on Gabumon's face, "Are you sure? You look... almost sick What did the letter say?" "I'm fine Gabumon, don't worry about it. The lett.. the letter didn't say anything." Gabumon scratched his head, "Ok just remember I'm here if you need me." "Yeah, I know. Don't worry." 

* * *

Across town Tai was sitting quitely on his bed. "I wonder if he read it yet." He spoke to himself in a whisper. _He should have read it by now. I hope Gabumon did what I asked him to do. It's been awhile since I left the note with him. The letter that took me so long to write to Yama. He had to have read it by now. I wonder how he's taking it. I wonder if he does hate me now. I.. I couldn't live it he hated me. I love him to much. A tear ran down Tai's cheek at the thought of his love hateing him. It will be ok right? He wouldn't hate me even if he dosen't love me back. I hope so anyway.. I hope._

* * *

It has nearly been an hour since he read the letter now and Matt has managed to calm himself down. Even though he was still is disbelief he desided to get up and do something. _I have to talk to Tai. I have to talk to him about... about all of this. Can I face him though? Can I talk to my friend about all of this face to face? I'm sure he wants me to talk to him in person but I can't. I'll just have to call him._

With that Matt got up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Tai's number. Half of him hopeing he was there and the other half hopeing he wasen't there. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Hello, Kamiya residence, can I help you?" He reconigized the voice right away. It was Tai's voice and as soon as he heard it he paniced managed to mutter out a faint "I..." then hung up the phone. _I can't talk to him, not like this, not yet. I don't know what to do. What can I do?_

Matt ran out of his room, then out of the apartment. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going but he just felt he had to get away from everything. He couldn't just sit there. Gabumon ran to the door and called out, "Matt!? Where are you going?" Matt cried out, "Out, I just need to be alone. You stay there don't worry, I'll be back soon!" With that Matt turned the corner and was out of Gabumon's sight. 

* * *

Tai hung up the phone after he heard dial tone. He stood there for a second now in shock himself. _Matt? Was that Matt? It had to be, I would know that voice anywhere. I didn't think he would have called so soon. Why did he hang up? Does he really hate me? Maybe he just confused. I hope thats all it is. I wonder what he's doing now. All he said was 'I' but with just that I could tell he was almost paniced. Atleast thats what it sounded like. Why is he in panic though? Confused? Mad? Scared? I wonder what he's thinking now. I hope he'll be alright, maybe I should never have done this._

* * *

Matt ran for nearly 30 minutes. He had no idea where he was going he just knew he need to go some where to get away from everything. Now he started to slow down to a slow walk, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he started to think about everything that had happened today. Everything that was in that letter. The letter. _I still don't get how he could love me. What brung this on. Why he didn't just tell me himself. I've never know him to be to scared to speak up about something. This really must have been hitting him hard. I must have been._

Then he asked himself something he still hasen't yet, maybe out of fear for what he might not find or would. _How do I feel about him though? I know I like him. I like him a lot, Tai has been a good friend for some time now. Is there more than just friendship though? I know he is a guy which seems very odd to me, I think. Could I love him the same way he loves me though, do I love him the same way?_

With that he suddenly found himself standing in front of Tai's apartment building. He could even see Tai's front door from where he stood. All he could do for several minutes was gaze up at his friends door, the door of the person that loved him. _I guess I have to go and talk to him. This is something that must be talked about. Besides it's almost like fate I made it here. I had no idea where I was going or did I? Maybe I really wanted to make it here, to see Tai, and talk to him._

Matt began to walk to Tai's apartment. It took him several more minutes but finally he found himself at Tai's door. The door to the apartment of the person that loved him. That was all he could think as he stood there for several more moments. Then realization washed over him. All the confusion and shock began to melt away as he started to realized exactly what Tai ment to him. He knocked on the door hoping, no praying that Tai would answer the door. 

The door began to open. Matt's heart started to beat hard. With what? Excitement. Now the door was all the way open and he saw Tai's face which turned very serious when he saw Matt standing there. Matt froze for a second as he saw Tai but pushed himself forward. _Come on Matt, you know you want to do this, you need to do this._ Matt looked around to make sure no one else was around then moved up, close to Tai, leaned in and give him a kiss on the lips. A kiss like no other. This kiss was filled with more emotions than either thought possiable. Love, passion, delight, happiness, excitement, longing, bliss, contentment, satisfacation, joy, elation, and realization. Tai put his arms around Matt and lost himself in the kiss. A kiss that seemed to last forever and neither wanted it to end. 

Their lips finally parted. Matt looked at Tai which had an experssion on it that seemed to show the same emotions of the kiss. Matt moved right next to Tai, put his arm around him and spoke in a soft, contentful voice "I love you too Tai." They both stood there for several moments, not wanting this moment to end. The only thing they could think of was how lucky each other were. Both desided to talk a walk and enjoy each others company, talk, and enjoy the sunset. Which they did. 

  
THE END? 

   [1]: mailto:palon@1st.net



End file.
